One Big Happy Family
by all the pen names are taken
Summary: Not long after the end of season 5. Olivia is pregnant again. What will Etta think? The rest of the story is after the baby is born, well the 3 babies!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing. Let me know if you want me to update. I love Fringe! I've been wanting to read another Bishop family fanfic, so i decided to right my own. Let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions of what you would like to see in this story feel free to message me or leave a comment. I will see what I can do. Enjoy :)**

Olivia's POV

"Peter I'm pregnant" I tell my husband as we drive to pick up etta from daycare. Neither of us have ever been into surprises. I told him as soon a I knew.

"Really thats amazing!" We had been trying for exactly 3 mounths and 14 days. I look over at him and he's beeming. "So when will we tell Etta?" he asks."Now I supose." We pull into the driveway of her daycare and i open the passenger door. I look in the window and see her looking back at me. She always watches for me at the end of the day instead of playing with the other kids. As soon as we make eye contact I see a blur of blond hair as she runs to the front door. The door swings open and I see my 4 year old daughter holding a large purple peice of construction paper. "What do you have there sweetheart?" I ask.

"It's a butterfly" she says calm and sophisticated as if deskribing modern art to a child. The blobs of red and blue paint didn't really resemble a butterfly. She grabs my hand and skips to the car. I help her into her carseat and walk back towards the house. I walk into the wide open door etta didn't close.

"Hi Olivia," the short blond girl in the doorway says. "Etta was an angel." I hand her 80 dollers, thank her and close the door. When I get in the car Peter and Etta are deep into a conversation about her butterfly. I smile and say "Etta Mommy and Daddy have somthing to tell you," I smile at the already smiling peter.

"Etta honey," Peter starts, "You're going to have a little brother or sister!"

"Ok," Etta replies. She Doesn't seam to care, but at least she isn't mad. When my sister Rachel got pregnant with her son a few years ago, I was there when she told my Ella, her daughter. Ella freaked to say the least. I was worried Etta would react the same way.

When we get home Peter caries the now sleeping etta into the house. I let him put her to bed and help myself to a glas of red wine. Right I'm pregnant. My husband walks into the kitchen and I hand him the glass. Peter laughs. "You forgot didn't you?" he asks.

"No," I giggle. "I just thought my husbad would like a glass of whine after a long day of work." He raises his eyebrows and smirks. "Ya I forgot." He knows me too well.

**AN: I know it's short, but I just wanted to see if anybody would read it. If i get any comments or messages I will update ASAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know it's been a while, and very few people seem interested, but i decided to update because, well, why not? Anyways this is 3 years and 9 months in the future! And the babies are triplets.! I own nothing, except any characters i may add. Fell free to tell me any thing you would like to see in future chapters, like alternate POVs.**

Olivia's POV

Today is the triplets birthday. That means three cakes, and well three of everything. Peter and I like to do that so they fell special. I don't think they really care though. Etta would care if she had to share her birthday, but Kaleb, Kerin and Kaylinn are extremely laid back. They share everything no problem. Seven year old Etta on the other hand can't stand sharing with her thee siblings. She loves them, she really does, but well three three year olds is hard enough to handle when you are an adult.

I look at the clock and see that it is only 7am on a Saturday. Kaylinn and Kaleb are already up. They are early risers like me, where as The other two are a bit more like their dad. Kaylinn has pin straight red hair and blue eyes. Kaleb has dark brown curly hair and green eyes. Kerin has untamable blond hair and brown eyes. Kaylinn and Kaleb are playing quietly with a plastic alligator and a stuffed cat. I sit on the couch with my coffee and laptop to watch them. I don't want them to notice so I pretend to work. They are ridiculously entertaining to watch. Kaylinn is a tiny bit obsessed with alligators, or aldigaters as she likes to call them. The cat is Etta's i think but today Kaleb is playing with it. By the time I'm done drinking my coffee Etta comes down the stares. "Hi Mommy," she says

"Good morning sweet heart" I say. She comes and sits beside me and leans against me. She lays her head on my shoulder and i stroke her hair, but when my skin touches hers i notice she defiantly has a fever. Great. "I'm going to take your temperature ok?" I ask/tell her.

"Ok," she says as she lies down on the couch. I grab a thermometer to take her temperature. 102%f

"How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"cold, and my tummy hurts." She tells me sleepily. I pull a blanket over her and i go to the kitchen to put the thermometer in the medicine cupboard. I notice to small people following me. That tends to happen.

"Is Etta sick?" Kaylinn asks.

"Yes, I will have to call Rachel. She can't bring Ella and Eddie over here if Etta isn't feeling well."

"But what about our birthday?" Kaleb asks. His voice is so dramatic I hold in a laugh.

"They can come next week, and we can still have cake and presents tonight," I tell them.

"Is Etta gonna **_Die_**?" Kaylinn asks. Her voice is dramatic, but not concerned sounding.

"No she'll be fine." I tell them.

"Why is Etta dying?" Peter sleepily asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" The two shout and run into his arms, as if they haven't seen him in ages. He picked them both up. They are very small as far at three year olds of.

"She's sick" I explain. I take Kaylinn and Kaleb from my husband and he starts making pancakes.

"I don't like blueberries!" Kaylinn reminds him.

"I only want one blueberry!" Kaleb adds.

"Kerin likes his blueberries on the side." Kaylinn says for Kerin who is still asleep.

**Tell me what you think. If I get 5 or more comments I will update before Saturday. I know it is short, but I have a course online that I should be doing right now. I could possibly be updating tomorrow, that is up to you! Have a nice day:))))**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for not updating in such a long time, I was in the hospital for several mounts, and there was no wi-fi. I do plan to continue this, I really hope a few of you are still interested! I plan to update this week. I am part of a large production at the moment, so I can't make any promises. Please let me know if you would like me to continue. I am willing to update on a weekly basis.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm back! Again, I'm so so sorry. Thank you for the lovely reviews. This chapter takes place the same day as chapter 2 as Etta continues to get even more sick. And now, on with the show!**

Olivia's POV

After the triplets, Peter and I eat their breakfast Peter goes upstairs to get the three of them dressed. "Etta are you sure you don't want anything?" I ask my oldest daughter.

"No I'm not hungry," She tells me again. This makes me concerned. All four of my children have large and random appetites, similar to their missing grandfather Walter. Even when they get sick they never refuse a meal.

As the day goes on Etta gets sicker. while watching TV she vomits all over herself and the chair she is curled up on."Sorry mommy!" she cries.

"Ow Etta, it's not your fault," I tell her. "Peter! could you please give me a hand?" I yell. I run to the kitchen to grab some paper towels and cleaning supplies. When i return Peter is helping Etta up. Kaylinn and Kerin are behind him, wanting to see what all the fuss is about. Kaleb is closely inspecting a blanket covered in his older sister's vomit. I can see him working in a lab like Walter's one day. He is really interested in anything most people find gross, mind you that could just be because he is three. He reaches out to touch it. "Don't touch that!" I say a bit to sternly. His beautiful green eyes widen with shock. He bites his lip and he starts to cry. Then Etta starts crying.

"Mommy my tummy hurts!" She screams. Kaylinn grabs Kaleb's hand and pulls him back away from Etta, just as she vomits again. Peter tells the triplets to go play down stairs. They run off without another word, eager to get away from what even a three year old can tell is a very stressful scene. Peter rushes Etta to the bathroom to get her cleaned up. Once I am alone I sit in a clean chair and sigh. Eight years ago I could never have imagined that being a parent could be so much work.

After everything is cleaned up and Etta is settled on the couch with just about every blanket we own Peter and I decide to let the triplets open their gifts. I am glad to see that Kaleb has forgotten our earlier incident. For every birthday our kids have they get a new outfit and a toy. They of course couldn't care less about the cloths. Kaylinn got a pair of black leggings and a purple shirt with an alligator on in. When she opened it she did say "Oh, an aldigater," witch is the best response I've gotten yet. Kaleb got a new blue rain jacket, that he desperately needed, with matching rubber boots. Kerin got a green hoodie and a pair of jeans.

I let Etta chose the toys, as I don't really know anything about them. Kaleb got a play doctor kit. Kaylinn got a multi level doll house, which I think Etta just wanted, but Kaylinn was thrilled and she shares very nicely. Kerin got a play-doh set.

The rest of the evening was spent watching my children play with their new toys. Etta did vomit a few more times, but she did manage to make it to the toilet, which made it much better to handle. She continued to complain of pain in her right side, so around 10 we decided to take her to the ER. Peter stayed home with the little ones who were already in bed.

When we arrive at the hospital I carry my daughter into the ER. It brakes my heart to see her so sick. The waiting room is packed. This is going to be a long night.

**AN: Hope you like it. Thank you so much for reading. It means so so much to me. I promise I will update much much more now. It has been a tough year for me, but things are better now. I love to write, and I will continue even if nobody choses to read it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know it has been a while, and I am very sorry. Thank you for the lovely reviews and messages. I will try to be more active. Life is crazy, as I am sure you all know. Pleas review! It makes me really happy. Please enjoy. I of course own nothing except the characters I make up.**

Olivia's POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. Peter groans and rolls over. Nobody in our house like Mondays. Unfortunately none of my kids are

morning people anymore, so mornings can be a bit painful. Lucky for me they go to a school that has uniforms, which makes getting the

triplets ready much easier. Etta hates it, and she complains about it on a regular basis. This year we moved Kaylinn into Etta's room. Kaylinn

absolutely idolizes Etta. All in all their relationship is quite sweet. This morning, like many others I find both my girls in Etta's bed. "Time to get

up," I tell them as I turn on the lights. Etta groans and Kaylinn pulls the covers over her head. I make my way to the boys room and proceed

to get them up as well. As I am getting everybody breakfast my phone rings. I quickly grab it before any helpful children can get their hands

on it.

"Dunham," I answer.

"Agent Dunham," Phillip Broyles starts, "I have a brand new case for you, can you both be at the lab in half an hour?"

We still use the lab at Harvard, despite Walter's absence. It's where we work best, and we have access to al our old resources. The biggest

change is Broyles hired a new scientist about 8 months ago. Halden Avery was a 27 years old science major at Harvard who showed great

interest and skill in Fringe like areas of science. Broyles brought him into the lab and we started solving cases much faster. He is no Walter, but

he is brilliant.

"Peter has to drop the kids off at school, but I'll be there asap," I say and hang up.

"Kerin!" I hear Etta yell.

"Kerin, don't put orange juice in your sister's cereal." Peter says sheepishly.

The triplets are losing it laughing as I return to the kitchen. "Stay still!" Etta, slightly grumpy now, tells Kaylinn. Etta is braiding Kaylinn's

hair. They are both very girly, and Etta likes to play with Kaylinn's red hair.

"Broyles wants us at the lab asap." I tell Peter as he gets Etta orange juice free cereal. As I say this all four kids get quiet and look at me. They

are very curious as to what we do. They know we work for the FBI in a science related field, but that is about it. They have all been to the lab

on quiet days when there wasn't much to see. Sometimes they hear things slip out and we have to answer a lot of questions. Explaining why a

bad man made another man's skin transparent is a lot harder than explaining why the sky is blue. We are pretty good at not letting things slip,

but it happens.

"Ok, I will take the small humans to their place of education," Peter says which makes Etta laugh but just confuses the younger three. I smile

and kiss my husband which gets me a collection of groans and ewes from our 'small humans'.

"Ok, Im going to get going then," I say. I bid them all a good day and I head to the lab.

**At the lab.**

"Hey Olivia," Astrid says as I walk in. She hands me a coffee.

"Thanks, so what do we have?" I ask. Halden comes flying over on a chair with weals.

"12 year old kid levitated her abusive father 24 feet in the air and dropped him!" He says very enthusiastically.

"Ok wow," I say. "Did he survive?"

"Yes, he is in the hospital with two broken legs and a broken arm," Astrid tells me.

"And the girl?" I ask.

"They are bringing her over hear in an hour." Astrid says checking her watch. "As far as I know she is doing alright, just shaken up and

terrified."

"I bet," I say.

"I'd say!" Halden says. "Can you imagine? I wonder if it was out of anger or self protection.

"I don't think she did it on purpose," Astrid says.

"Right, right," he says sounding almost disappointed. "But maybe out something sub conches!" he exclaims, excited again. I take a seat and

start looking over files while I wait for more information.

**AN: Sorry another short one. Please let me know what you think. This one was a bit different.**


End file.
